


He Kindly Stopped for Me

by nonamouse



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Meet Joe Black (1998), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Death go back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Kindly Stopped for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in the day under another name. This is not real and did not happen. Meet Joe Black does not belong to me.

This is not Viggo's first encounter with Joe Black and he's grown flip about it. It's a different body this time than before, because apparently Joe likes to keep him guessing, but Viggo always knows. No matter what body he chooses, Joe always looks the same.

"That time already, Joe?" He asks blandly. Joe sniffs and Viggo glances up at him. "Good choice."

Joe stretches the Orlando body he had borrowed, marveling still at the ropy twist of muscles over bones, even after having done this so many times before.

"We go back, this one and I." Joe says with Orlando's voice. "He faces me all the time and still too young to know it."

"You'll put him back, of course?"

Joe arches Orlando's eyebrow. "Of course I will. What sort of monster do you think I am?"

Viggo snorts. "What indeed? You don't think anything of killing people in order to play your ridiculous games."

"It's my job. We don't get to pick our lots, Viggo, we just play them the best we can."

"Right, so what are we playing this time, Joe?"

And in less than a blink, he's there, so close that Viggo stumbles back in shock. He smiles beguilingly, the same smile Viggo's seen on Orlando's face a dozen times before and he's always been immune. But it isn't Orlando behind this smile, and Viggo can't resist.

"Of course I'm sure you knew." Joe says, quietly. "Do you like this body?"

"Yeah."

"And yet you've never taken advantage. Why not?"

Viggo has no answer for that.

Joe tosses Orlando's head. "No matter. Now's your chance."

So Viggo kisses him. Because he knows it's not what Joe is expecting; wants him to be the one off balance for a change. Wrong again, as Orlando's hands slide under Viggo's shirt without missing a beat.

"You're holding back, Viggo." Joe taunts.

"And you have gotten too jaded for this." Viggo slides one hand into the front of Orlando's jeans. Loose and low slung for just such a purpose, just for Viggo's hand, and no underwear, all for him. The body is already hard and arching towards the jerk and scrape of Viggo's rough hands.

"This boy is a virgin you know." Sharp teeth nip at Viggo's earlobe. "You could have what you want, what you've always wanted."

Viggo feels his hands start to shake. "You're a twisted bastard."

"Hmm, we've all got to have our fun somehow, don't we?" And Orlando's laugh huffs past Viggo's ear.

Viggo doesn't answer. He yanks Orlando's jeans open and lets them drop to the floor and he hears Orlando's voice rumble from deep in his chest. A growl. Not a very Orlando noise, but then again, it's not really Orlando.

Even though, he realizes, that the smell of sex and the taste of mouth is Orlando. There are some things even Death can't change.

He curses and Joe laughs at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

Viggo doesn't know. He sinks to his knees and catches the (Christ, Orlando's) bobbing erection between his lips, gripping narrow hips and sucking like it means his life. And maybe it does. He never stopped to wonder what would happen if Death didn't have an orgasm and the thought almost makes him laugh.

Joe laughs. "He's very sensitive, Viggo, you-" he gasps. "You have no idea how good this is."

Viggo hums quietly, just to feel the body quiver under his hands; drags back foreskin to scrape his teeth rather indelicately over the head and Orlando's voice leaves his throat in an almost shriek. Which makes Viggo smile. Until Orlando's hands grip the back of his head and he's coming and coming and Viggo's almost choking and he shames himself by liking it.

Joe pulls up Orlando's jeans and smiles. "When I give him back, you'll have to tell him to work on that stamina." He says. "And don't look so down, I just gave you something you've always wanted."

"Go to Hell." Viggo mutters sullenly.

"Now you know as well as I do, there's no such place. I'll see you around."

And he's gone just as he came, in half a blink, leaving Viggo crouching on the floor with come in his mouth. He swallows thickly and waits for Orlando.

~Fin


End file.
